Family reunited
by Hellmarie
Summary: Don't mess with Legolas when his family is in danger!
1. Default Chapter

Summery: A how Legolas and Aragorn meet story. Don't get on the wrong side of Legolas when his family are in danger! In this story Legolas and Aragorn are cousins. Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
"Saes...saes tampa ta suul naikelea" Estel sobbed as another whip came crashing down on the child's back. The pain was too much to bare and Estel slipped into unconsciousness. "What did the brat say?" snarled one of the men; they continued to beat the child even after he became unconscious. Estel was hardly recognisable his clothes had been ripped off him, his body was covered in deep cuts, there were many broken bones and a puddle of blood was collecting round him every time he coughed. It had been four days since Estel had been taken from his home and family in Rivendell.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas continued to search for the child. "Legolas thank you for helping us I know your Ada does not agree with us on fostering Estel, but well are grateful for your help" Elladan said after what seemed a life time of silence. Legolas smiled "Ada might not agree with you but you are still family and like he said to me before I left, he doesn't want to see his baby brother in pain. Plus I have a new baby cousin that I want to meet." With that said the three returned to a comfortable silence until they heard talking in the distance. "For a future king he is very weak, he passed out before I even started kicking him" snarled one of the men. This comment enraged the elves and before the twins knew the man had hit the floor with an arrow through his eye. Looking at each other in shock they turned to Legolas to see him firing a second arrow which killed the other man instantly. "Dan, don't get on the wrong side of Legolas when his family are in danger" Elrohir said in a shocked voice. This brought a smirk to Legolas's before he turned and said "Estel is near lets spilt up and find him" without another word or waiting for a response from the twins Legolas was running in the direction of the men's hut. "Keep the humans occupied" he called back. The twins took out their bows and started shooting at the humans, once they men had realised where the attacks were coming from they elves had to change to swords. Twenty men ran at them from different directions, within minutes all were down except two. "You have no business here elf" spat the human "Oh I really think we do" with that Elladan charged at the human thrusting his sword into the man's stomach and ripping it up completely gutting the man.  
  
Legolas entered a cave to find the stench of blood. "Oh please be alive little one" Legolas prayed to the Valar. As Legolas ventured further into the cave he came across 8 men, at once he shot two down, but this caught the attention of the others. "My...my aren't you a pretty one" a ginger haired man snarled. This enraged Legolas more and without so much as a sound he was upon the man with one of his twin blades pressed against his throat. "Where is the child scum?" as Legolas asked he pressed the blade harder. "Your too late my pretty you child is dead" he snickered but his eyes told Legolas that the man was terrified. "Then you must die too" and with that said Legolas slit his throat. This angered the other men who had been watching and just as Legolas stood, he was bombarded by the other men, and he fought and killed them all however, did not come away scratch free. He had an angry cut on his arm which was pouring with blood. Legolas quickly ripped part of his tunic and rapped it around the cut. He saw a little tunnel at the back of the cave which he presumed held Estel. As he walked further towards it the smell of blood increased he had to get to Estel but would he be too late?  
  
Elvish translation: Saes...saes tampa ta suul naikelea – please...please stop it hurts to breathe. Estel – Hope (however used as Aragorns elvish name) Ada – father 


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: A how Legolas and Aragorn meet story. Don't get on the wrong side of Legolas when his family are in danger! In this story Legolas and Aragorn are cousins. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Thanx to those who reviewed my first chapter! Hopefully I won't disappoint!  
  
He saw a little tunnel at the back of the cave which he presumed held Estel. As he walked further towards it the smell of blood increased he had to get to Estel but would he be too late?  
  
Legolas was no at all sure how he was going to find his little cousin and if Estel would still be alive. As he reached the door he found that it was locked, hoping that Estel was not on the other side, he kicked down the door. Entering Legolas found the young boy bleeding severely as well as being in a fever induced sleep. Estel was tossing and turning, while crying out in Elvish. Legolas was trying to understand what the human was saying but nothing made any sense. "Shhh calm yourself child" Legolas went to pick up Estel, but as he did he woke him. "S-saes...t-tampa saes t-tampa s-s-saes" Estel sobbed as picked him up. "Lle varna Estel. Amin Legolas lle selen." Being spoken to in elvish seemed to have the right effect on the child as he started to relax in Legolas's arms as he left the cave. As Legolas came outside he found that the twins were no where to be found. The area was covered in the bodies of the humans who had taken Estel from his home, but Elladan and Elrohir were nowhere around. Legolas looked down to find that Estel had started to go blue and was convulsing violently but to the touch was extremely hot. Legolas sat the child down and started to rip strips of his tunic so he could bandage the worse of Estel's wounds until he could get the child back to Elrond to be healed properly. Once the wounds had been strapped Legolas rapped the child in his cloak, whispering soothing words to the suffering child. Legolas started the long journey back to Rivendell knowing that time was not on their side; he prayed to the Valar that Estel would be well again and that the twins were not in danger.  
  
As Elladan was taking out one human Elrohir had started fighting with another. Not realising how close he was to the cliff drop. The human Elrohir was fighting seemed to have a very stubborn mind, he would just not die! Elrohir stabbed the human in the thigh which just seemed to aggravate the man more causing his attack to become even more forceful. Elrohir didn't dodge a blow quick enough and ended up being cut in the side the shock of being hurt through him of causing Elrohir to topple over the cliff edge into the ice cold water below.  
  
Elvish translation: S-saes...t-tampa saes t-tampa s-s-saes – please stop please stop please (stuttering) Lle varna Estel. Amin Legolas lle selen – your safe Estel. I am Legolas your cousin.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
